It's a girl
by Sodafizz
Summary: Miroku always wanted a son. What if he got the opposite? MS (one shot)


These are one of the one shots that I'm pretty proud of. But this is only one of the M/S fics I have going. So if you want to read more check it out.  
  
~*~  
  
I was pacing around like mad. I know that I'm going to wear out my sandals but I am too nervous. She has been in that hut for at least 2 hours since her first contraction. I'm just a worried husband ok!  
  
Oh I've been to nervous to introduce myself. My name is Miroku a monk with amorous ways. But I have long given up that since ever sense she told me that fateful news.  
  
That was about nine months ago.  
  
Ok I know I'm holding onto that information for a long time. But now is the day. And for my part I so nervous I can barely stand my ground here. Obviously I can't hold the ground for I am making a long line where I was pacing.  
  
"Hey monk stop pacing" Inuyasha says to me. He is sitting on a rock with his mate Kagome. It seems when the jewel was whole so was there love. Even though like it wasn't like they didn't love each other before, Kagome's incarnate was holding them back. But it seems as though she is gone with the seasons and a new season beholds their love.  
  
And same with mine.  
  
So as he tells me this I grumble and move to another spot ready to make another line appear. He shakes his head and he and his mate go off to find some dinner. How can they find dinner at a time like this!  
  
I mean new life is about to begin here! I will become a different person in a matter of minutes. Why the hell would they want to find food at a time like this!!!  
  
((Now if you haven't guessed what's going on I'm gonna say it))  
  
I mean Sango is in labor as we speak!  
  
Yes Sango was and still is the love of my life. During our journey we never made any big steps. Well except when I said 'Will you live me and bear my child' and she agreed.  
  
But our journey with Naraku has been long ended. I have been freed from the Kazanna for about.12 months now. So we kept out promise and we admitted our feelings toward one another and now I'm waiting for her.  
  
I'm going to be a father in a matter of minutes here and all they can think about is some freakin FOOD!  
  
Ok need to calm down but I'm being so nervous. I mean I never thought that I would be as nervous for something as stupid as this. Well birth isn't stupid.  
  
Oh great now I can't think straight.  
  
I feel so nervous my hands can't stop shaking. What is the baby isn't healthy? What if the baby is dead? What if I'm not a good father? What if Sango dies during birth?  
  
KAMI-SAMA I COULD USE HELP DOWN HERE!  
  
"Houshi-dono?" Kaede's voice says behind me. I instantly perk up and run straight to her.  
  
"How's the baby? How's Sango? Is everything alright? Do you need me? Do you- " But she immediately covered my mouth.  
  
"It's alright she delivered the baby and you are the father of a healthy baby-"  
  
But I sprinted off towards the hut seeing how everything was all right. Well I'm not sure if she gave me permission but I want to go!  
  
I ran in and my wife was propped up in her futon looking as beautiful as ever. Her brown locks were flowing down her shoulders and she looked somewhat tired. Well what can you except she's been in labor for hours days it seems! But she still looked beautiful. Also she was holding a bundle in her arms looking at it longing.  
  
"Sango!" I cried at the top of my lungs. Her eyes became wide at my sudden outburst. Out of nowhere I attacked her into a crushing hug. Then I kissed her all over her face.  
  
"Sango *kiss* I was *kiss* so worried! *Kiss *" Then I began planting kisses all around her face and neck. She giggled softly a tad raspy. Stupid she just gave birth and you're crushing her! And I'm crushing the baby too!  
  
"Sorry Sango are you all right? Did I hurt you! Did-" but she covered my mouth as Lady Kaede did.  
  
"I'm fine Miroku fine" she said smiling. Soon the smile dissipated as she looked back to the baby.  
  
"What's wrong koi?" I said growing closer to her face. Then I noticed that a few tears were sliding off her face.  
  
"Miroku I failed you" she said silently adverting her gaze from mine. She then looked towards the baby implying it.  
  
"What do you-" I started but then she pulled off the cover on the baby.  
  
It was not what I expected.  
  
It was a girl.  
  
I did a slight double take and looked at the child. A girl. I mean I always suspected a boy. I always wanted a boy or something because since my grandfather, my father and I all had the curse I think it would be a boy so they could fill out their duties.  
  
But of course that doesn't apply seeing how the curse is no more.  
  
"I know you wanted a boy" she said softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you a boy"  
  
She seemed quite shocked at what I did next I hugged her tightly.  
  
"Why would I be mad Sango?" I said quietly into her ear. "Even though a boy would have been nice I will love this little girl with all my heart"  
  
I could feel hot tears start to soak my robes as she rested her head in the crook of my neck. I face her sideways so she I wasn't crushing the little girl.  
  
"But Miroku" she began. "What if the next child I have is a girl will you leave me?" she said.  
  
"Don't even think like that" I said. "I wouldn't leave you for anything"  
  
"But what if the next child or the next 8 children are girls" she said still sounding slightly worried.  
  
"Sango you want to have 10 children?" I said slightly surprised. I know she like children but wow! ((When the math adds up I got 10))  
  
Now that I think about it wouldn't be a problem.heh  
  
Her face flushed red as she said "You know what I mean!"  
  
I chuckled slightly. "I know just kidding" I said even thought. "I wouldn't leave you for anything. Until death do us part"  
  
She smiled warmly at me and reached up and kissed me on the lips. I returned the kiss in great favor my tongue easily sliding into hers. My hands went up to her shirt starting to slide off her top.  
  
"Ah ah ah" she said. "I just had one child I don't want to start having another one now"  
  
"I just thought we should stat having the other 9 children now" I said slightly amused as how her face light up with pink.  
  
But instead of hitting me she sat up and held the child out to me. I blinked a few times before I took the child gently. I undid the cover and got a good look at her face.  
  
Her eyes were shut but started fluttering open to show off her large brown eyes. She blinked a few more times before looking around the room and then settling on Sango and myself. She bangs like myself but a part like Sango's. She looked very much so like Sango.  
  
"She's so tiny" I gasped out after awhile. I took my finger and placed it in the palm of her hand seeing how her hand was small it was slightly bigger. Her large eyes settle upon it gently closing over it. It pulled slightly still curious about the things around her.  
  
"Well I can see where she gets her strength from" I said looking at my koi who was smiling back at me.  
  
"What should we name her?" she said leaning on my right shoulder.  
  
I pulled my finger back and gently caressed the side of her face a pushed it against mine.  
  
"Whatever you decide love" I said as I kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"But I can't think of anything" she said. She then nipped my lower lip tenderly amusing me. Then she pulled back and started fondling my hair.  
  
"Then it will be decided later" I said as I pressed my lips against hers. After we let go she fluttered her eyes open just as the baby did.  
  
We both looked down at our daughter who was drifting off to sleep.  
  
I shifted Sango and placed her gently in my lap. We both held the baby as I placed my self over her shoulder kissing her neck gently.  
  
"Aisheritu Sango" I said holding my new family close to me.  
  
"Aisheritu Miroku" she said as she kissed my lips as our family was beginning to unfold into a line with love with my child and children to come and with my wife, my only koi.  
  
Fin  
  
Miroku will be come a cute father huh?  
  
^-^  
  
They will look so cute together  
  
R/R please Look for new one shots coming from yours truly  
  
Soda Trans:  
  
Koi- Love  
  
Houshi-sama/ Houshi-dono- Miroku's name.well more like repescted name for monk.  
  
Well I think that's all for now. So remember to R/R .  
  
Thanx! ^-^ 


End file.
